Third Date! Kakashi one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: This one-shot is made to a friend of mine on QuoteV. It's rated M for mature content


**Third date**

_3__rd__ persons P.O.V._

Kakashi arrived back home after being on his third date with a girl he was dating, named Brianna. He had brought her with him home, since it had started to rain on their way home and his place was closer to where they were than hers. He opened the door and let her walk in first before he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I'll go find some clothes you can borrow. We're both soaking wet."

Brianna looked at Kakashi and nodded with a smile. "Thank you Kakashi. I'll just wait here, so I won't get water all over your floor." She said, standing on the doormat.

Kakashi nodded and smiled behind his mask. He took off his shoes and walked to his bedroom to get some clothes from Brianna. He found a shirt, a pair of pants and hoped that Brianna could fit the clothes, since she was smaller than him. He walked out of the bedroom again and back to her, handing her the clothes. "Here. I hope you can fit it." He said and smiled behind his mask.

Brianna looked at Kakashi with a smile and took the clothes. "Thank you Kakashi. I'll change in the bathroom." She said and walked inside the bathroom.

Kakashi nodded and walked to the bedroom again to change his own clothes, since he was soaking wet as well. He changed into something relaxing, walked out of his bedroom again and entered the kitchen to make some tea for them so they could get warm. He put the teapot, two teacups and tea bags on a tray. He put a few pieces of chocolate in a bowl, put it on the tray and picked it up before he walked to the living room. He smiled when he saw Brianna sitting on the couch with the blanket over her legs. "Are you freezing?" He asked and put the tray down on the coffee table.

"Not really. I couldn't fit your pants. They kept falling down, so I hurried in here and covered myself with the blanket." Brianna said and sweat dropped.

Kakashi chuckled and sat down next to her. "You know, you could have just said so. I could have looked for some smaller pants." He said and poured some of the hot water into the two teacups, added the tea bags and gave her one of the cups. "Here, it's green tea to keep you warm."

Brianna smiled and took the cup. "Thank you Kakashi. Besides, I doubt that you would have any pants I could fit, unless you still got some of your pants from your teenage years." She said and giggled, taking a sip of the tea. She was almost a head shorter than him.

Kakashi shook his head as he chuckled. "No I don't. I threw it away a long time ago. Since I couldn't fit it anymore I didn't see a reason to keep it. Though, if I could see into the future I would have known that I should have kept a pair of pants for today."

Brianna laughed lightly and smiled. "That would have been convenient, but I think I'll be fine." She said and took a sip of her tea. She dropped the teacup when the power went out from a sudden lightning stroke, which was quickly followed by the loud rumbling sound of a thunder. She squealed and moved closer to Kakashi, since she was afraid of the lightning and the thunder.

Kakashi looked at her, though he could not see much in the dark. "Are you afraid of thunder?" he asked and laid an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded and held on to him. "Y-yeah… And lightning too." She said and looked around in the dark living room. "Is it possible that we can lighten some candles? It's very dark in here." She said and looked up towards Kakashi. She was only able to see the outline of his face.

"Yes, of course. Wait here, I'll be back in a bit." Kakashi said as he got up from the couch and walked to a closet to get some candles. He placed candles on shelves, the windowsill and on the coffee table. He lightened the candles and sat back down next to Brianna, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again to keep her safe.

Brianna snuggled in to Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder. She blushed when she realized how close they were to each other. It was the first time they had been this close. Sure, they had been hugging before, but they had not been sitting like this before. She squealed and practically jumped onto his lap when another lightning stroke.

Kakashi blinked surprised when Brianna was suddenly on his lap, but chuckled and looked at her. "You know. If it wasn't because I knew you told the truth when you said you were afraid of thunder and lightning, I would think you said it to get closer to me whenever a lightning strikes."

Brianna blushed darkly and looked at Kakashi. "W-what? I-I'm serious Kakashi. I'm afraid of thunder." She said and kept blushing.

"I know, I know. I did say that if I didn't know you told the truth when you said you were afraid. I believe you." Kakashi said and smiled behind his mask.

She nodded understanding and rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder. She looked down and noticed that the blanket was not covering her legs anymore after she jumped onto his lap, so she grabbed the blanket again and made it cover her legs. She looked up at Kakashi when she felt his hand on her cheek. She blushed faintly when she realized he had pulled down his mask and the dimmed lights from the candles in the room gave his eyes a sensual shining look. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and traced a finger along his jaw line, taking in his face features.

Kakashi leaned against her touch and looked into her eyes with a loving look in his. He brushed his thumb over her soft lips and leaned closer to her, catching her lips in a soft kiss.

Brianna blushed a little darker when she felt his lips against hers, but she liked it. It was their first real kiss. He had kissed her cheeks before, but that was it. She had waited for the day he would kiss her on her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss they shared as he laid down on the couch with her, with him lying on top of her.

Kakashi deepened the kiss and licked his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for an entrance to her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she parted her lips, granting him access to her mouth. He explored her mouth and looked at her when she uttered a low moan, which caused her to blush even more. He smirked a bit into the kiss before pulling away, but only to kiss down her neck.

She was blushing ten shades of red from when she moaned a few seconds ago. She tilted her head a bit to the side when Kakashi kissed down her neck and gasped lightly when she felt him kiss over her soft spot, which was close to her collar bone. She shivered lightly when she felt his hand rub her side gently.

Kakashi lifted himself and removed the blanket from her. He put it behind him and pulled it over the two of them as he laid back down on top of her. He looked in her eyes and stroke her cheek gently. "I can't hold back anymore Brianna. I've wanted to hold you and touch you for so long now. I want you to be mine and only mine." He said and brushed his lips over hers softly.

Brianna smiled softly and blushed at his words. "It's okay Kakashi. I'm all yours if you're all mine." She said and leaned into his hand.

"I'm all yours, my love." Kakashi said with a smile before he connected their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He moved a hand under the shirt she was borrowing from him and caressed her skin with his fingertips as he moved his hand up towards her breast. He smirked a bit against her lips when he cupped her breast and felt that she was not wearing a bra.

Brianna moaned into the kiss when she felt Kakashi's hand on her breast and closed her eyes as she was feeling a bit embarrassed, but she did not want to stop him. She enjoyed his touch and what he was doing to her. She kept her eyes closed when Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and just felt how his lips caressed her skin on her neck before he slowly pulled the shirt off of her, leaving her only in her panties. He was lying on top of her, they were covered by the blanket and the only light in the room came from the candles, so she was not feeling much embarrassed about lying like this. The entire situation seemed a little romantic.

Kakashi lifted himself so he was hovering over her. He wanted to have a look at her almost naked body and he liked what he saw. A beautiful curvy body of a young beautiful woman, his woman. He leaned down and began to kiss down her chest, caressing every part of her skin that his lips touched. He continued to kiss down her body when he heard her utter a moan. He brushed his lips across her hips, tracing the brim of her panties with his lips.

Brianna blushed a dark shade of red when she felt Kakashi's lips brush across her hips. It tickled a bit, but not like a tickle that makes one laugh. It was a pleasuring tickle that sent thrills through her body. She gasped when she suddenly felt his lips kiss her area through her panties. It was an even more pleasuring tickling feeling that when he brushed his lips over her hips. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back slightly when she felt his tongue lick over her area through the fabric of her panties. "K-Kakashi… T-that's embarrassing…" She mumbled embarrassed.

Kakashi chuckled and lifted his head, looking up at her. "Is it so embarrassing that you want me to stop? You seem to like it." He said with a smirk and rubbed her through her panties, making her gasp and moan lightly.

She looked down at him and shook her head. "N-no. I don't want you to stop, but-…" She trailed off as she was embarrassed about what she was about to tell him. "I-I'm a virgin…" She mumbled and looked away to avoid eye contact with him.

Kakashi's smirk turned into a soft smile. "You're a virgin? So I get to be your first?" He chuckled and kissed her inner thigh softly. "Don't worry, my love. I will be gentle and make sure your first time becomes unforgettable."

Brianna nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you Kakashi. That means a lot." She said and looked at him. He just gave her a nod and a smile before he pulled off her panties. She closed her eyes again, since she was still feeling embarrassed that he was undressing her. She gasped when she felt his wet tongue lick over her area and moaned softly when she felt one of his fingers slowly penetrating her vagina. It felt weird, but in a good way. She could feel how his finger rubbed against her walls and how his tongue stimulated her clit. It sent shivers of pleasure and heat through her entire body, making her sensitive to his touch.

Kakashi looked up at his lover as he was stimulating her and pleasuring her. He loved to hear her moan and it aroused him as well. He slowly slipped a second finger inside of her and used both of his fingers to expand her and make her used to the feeling of having something inside her vagina. While preparing her vagina for something else than his fingers, he kept stimulating her clit with his tongue.

Brianna bucked her hips a bit and moaned in pleasure from Kakashi's treatment. She felt a tight knot form in her stomach as he kept licking her clit and moved his fingers faster in her. "A-ahh~ K-Kakashi, no more… I-it's starting to feel weird…" She moaned out and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning louder when the knot in her stomach got tighter.

Kakashi just smirked and kept going, since he knew why it was starting to feel weird to her. She was reaching her climax. He moved his tongue faster over her clit and rubbed his fingers against her g-spot, knowing it would trigger her climax to come faster, and he was right. Short after she arched her back and she moaned out his name in pleasure as her walls tightened around his fingers. Kakashi pulled out his fingers and licked them clean before he licked her clean.

Brianna panted lightly from the release and looked at Kakashi with a dazed look. The sudden climax had surprised her and the pleasuring feeling had surprised her even more. It was more pleasurable than she had imagined. She looked at Kakashi when he sat on his knees and undressed himself. She looked at his gorgeously toned body and blushed at the sight. She closed her eyes when he took off his pants and boxers. She had never seen a man naked before, so it was a little embarrassing to her to see him naked. She felt him crawl on top of her and felt his lips on hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back just as softly and moaned into the kiss when she felt him rub his member against her rather sensitive area.

Kakashi deepened the kiss as he slowly entered her, letting her adjust to him. He looked at her when she gasped and noticed she had squeezed her eyes in pain. He pulled from the kiss and kissed along her jaw line and up to her ear. "Shh, relax love. Don't tense your muscles. Take a deep breath." He whispered in her ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe to make her calm down.

Brianna nodded and took a deep breath as she felt him nibble on her ear. It helped her relax some more and she felt Kakashi move deeper into her. It was a bit painful, but she knew that her first time would hurt. She was just grateful that her first time was with the man she loved and that he was so gentle to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly at him. "Y-you can move." She said and kissed him.

Kakashi kissed back and started out slowly with his movements. He kissed down her neck as he moved a little faster and cupped her breasts in his palms as he realized he had not given them any attention during the foreplay. He twisted her nipples between his fingers and gently thrusted inside of her, groaning in pleasure.

Brianna arched her back and moaned, feeling her body filled with ecstasy from all the pleasure she was feeling. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when she felt him move deeper into her. "A-ahh~ K-Kakashi~" She moaned out and pressed her head into the couch.

Kakashi smirked at her pleasurable moans and thrusted her a bit more before he grabbed around her waist and kept her close as he sat up, so his member would not fall out of her. He sat on his butt on the couch and held her hips, helping her to move up and down.

Brianna blushed at the change of position and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in pleasure and moved a bit on her own, but had his help to move faster. She could feel her breasts bounce with every movement she made and gasped when she felt Kakashi latch on to her nipple, sucking on it as she moved. She looked down at him and blushed darkly at the sight of him latched to her nipple. "K-Kakashi~ T-that's embarrassing~" She moaned out and tilted her head backwards when he thrusted up in her while she was moving down on him.

Kakashi let go of her hard nipple and looked at her with a smirk. "You seem to like the things I do to you, my love." He said and flicked his tongue teasingly over her nipple, making her gasp.

"I-I do like it… I-it's so pleasurable, but it's still embarrassing… Ahh~" She moaned out and clutched to his shoulders when she felt his member brush against her g-spot. She rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder and tried to keep moving herself up and down on him, but it was hard for her to move in this position.

Kakashi noticed that she was having a hard time to keep moving, so he lifted her off of him and made her lie down on her stomach on the couch. "Lift your butt." He simply demanded and she obeyed him. He stood on his knees behind her and held her hips again. He rubbed the tip of his member against her area before he pushed inside of her again, causing her to moan loud in pleasure. He smirked at her reaction and began to move again, thrusting her deep and hard.

Brianna clutched to a cushion and moaned into it. His thrusts felt differently from the new position, but it felt amazing. She felt the same knot from earlier, when Kakashi licked her and fingered her, forming in her stomach again. "K-Kakashi, it's feeling weird again~" She moaned out and closed her eyes.

Kakashi nodded and leaned over her as he thrusted her fast and deep, letting his hand move to her area and rub her clit.

"O-oh god~!" She moaned out in pleasure and could not hold it much longer. She moaned out his name loud in pleasure as the tight knot released and she came, tightening her walls around his member. She heard him groan when she tightened and felt him thrust her one last time. She gasped when she could feel him fill her up with his cum deep inside of her.

Kakashi pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek.

Brianna looked at Kakashi and panted. "O-oh wow… T-that was amazing Kakashi…" She said, almost out of breath from the slightly wild love making. It had definitely taken her with surprise how pleasurable and amazing sex really was.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at her. "I'm glad to hear that you liked it love." He said and stroke her cheek. "I love you." He said and smiled.

Brianna smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Kakashi." She said before he captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss.


End file.
